


El Vodka Pa Mi

by Kokusai79



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokusai79/pseuds/Kokusai79
Summary: Un final diferente del capítulo 25, donde Volkov llega con Vodka al departamento de Horacio para celebrar el atraco que realizaron con éxito.
Relationships: Volkov/Horacio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	El Vodka Pa Mi

**Author's Note:**

> One -Shot basado meramente en los personajes de Roléplay de la serie que llevan Perxitaa y AuronPlay de GTA V, sin mas. 
> 
> Saluditos.

Horacio dejo el celular en la mesa de centro de la sala, suspiro y se acostó en el sillón, acababa de bañarse, aun traía una toalla en el cuello, para que no manchara el sillón con los restos de tinte, acababa de teñirse el cabello de verde, mañana volvería a salir con su preciada cresta, estaba animado, pero ahora comenzaba a sentir la fatiga de todo el día, habían estado en su primer atraco siendo policías y había logrado ayudar a Volkov..

Se pasó las manos por la cara, no quería pensar tanto el Volkov, estaba empezando a creer que tal vez le gustaba más de la cuenta.

El celular empezó a sonar, espantando a Horacio, ese nuevo tono tan alto había olvidado quitarlo.

Miro el celular extrañado era Volkov, contesto un tanto nervioso.

-¿Hola?

-Horacio, ¿qué número es tu departamento?

-El 3, creo ¿Por qué?.- Escuchaba a Volkov un tanto extraño

-Conseguí Vodka.- Volkov colgó el teléfono.

Horacio se quedó extrañado, se supone iban a dejarlo para otro día.

Sonó el timbre de su departamento y dio un salto, tenía los nervios de punta, seguramente era Volkov.

\- Soy un desastre.- Horacio se miró la ropa, llevaba un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta que hasta le iba grande. Se quitó la toalla del cuello que tenía manchas verdes, la dejo sobre el sillón y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Horacio.- Volkov estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y en su otra mano sujetaba una botella de lo que al parecer es Vodka.

-Hola Volkov, pasa.- Horacio le facilito el paso y vio como Volkov caminaba hacia el interior de su departamento, pero se le veía un tanto extraño. Tal vez ¿tambaleante?

Volkov se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa. Horacio se acerco ya con dos vasos de vidrio y los dejo junto a la botella.

-¿Quieres algo más, hielo o algo?.- Dijo Horacio mientras veía a Volkov incomodo, no sabía cómo actuar, no esperaba que llegara de la nada, no estaba listo para esto quería marcarle a Gustabo y pedirle algún consejo o que lo sacara de ahí, por dios tenía 49 años y estaba actuando como un chaval de 15.

-Estoy bien, Horacio, siéntate, ya no estamos en servicio, además hay que celebrar.- Volkov agarro la botella y sirvió vodka en ambos vasos, agarro uno y trago todo el contenido para volver a servirse.

-Vaya, sí que te gusta el Vodka.- Horacio se sentó a un lado de Volkov, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-Anda agarra el puto vaso.- Le acerco el vaso a Horacio.- Hoy está muy serio

Horacio cogio el vaso y tomo un poco del Vodka, sintió como le quemaba un poco, no tanto como para hacer un gesto, pero si lo suficiente para recordar que desde que había llegado a la ciudad solamente había tomado una vez y había terminado en el hospital.

-Lo siento Volkov, pero es que me agarro aquí en la tonta, yo estaba aquí saliendo de bañarme y de repente llegas, hombre pues estoy algo rayado.

-Tranquilo Horacio.- Volkov siguió tomando recargándose por completo en el respaldo del sillón. Horacio lo empezó a observar, traía como siempre su pantalón de vestir y su camisa azul, solo que sin la pistolera, tomo un trago de Vodka, se estaba poniendo nervioso de nuevo, volteo a verlo de nuevo, su cabeza realmente era adorable, pero traía unas ojeras que ni con una semana de descanso se quitarían.

-Ahora ya me vas a decir, ¿por qué te mudaste al mismo edificio que yo?

-Ya se lo dije, las paredes son bonitas.- Horacio dio otro trago al vodka

-Claro, las putas paredes

Horacio se sirvió más vodka en el vaso, tal vez si se arriesgaba...

-¿O tu porque piensas que me mude aquí, Volkov?.- Horacio se acercó más al de traje, y casi susurrando dijo el nombre del otro hombre

-Yo que voy a saber joder.- Tomo otro trago de Vodka

-Tal vez para estar más cerca de usted.- Horacio le puso la mano en el muslo de Volkov.- Ya sabes ya que soy policía y tu comisario, podríamos ir al trabajo juntos, como ya le había dicho

Volkov vio la mano de Horacio sobre su muslo, y soltó una pequeña risa. – ¿Esta coqueteando conmigo Horacio?

-¿A usted que le parece?.- Horacio subió un poco su mano acercándose más a la ingle del comisario, haciendo que este lo volteara a ver

-¿Está seguro de lo que hace?

-Segurísimo.- Contesto susurrante Horacio, mientras se acercaba un poco más a Volkov

-Pues lo hace fatal.- Volkov voltea su cuerpo sobre el sillón, quedando de frente a Horacio, pone la mano sobre la nuca de Horacio y lo acerca a él, besándolo, recorre su mano de la nuca al rostro del otro, intentando profundizar el beso, deja un momento los labios de Horacio.- Si quiere agarrar, solamente agarre.- Vuelve a besarlo y agarra la mano que estaba sobre su muslo apretándola sobre su entrepierna sin dejar de besar a Horacio.

Horacio pasa su mano libre sobre el cuello de Volkov, en un intento de abrazo, mientras empieza a masajear un poco la entrepierna del contrario, podía sentir como se empezaba a endurecer

-¿Sabe que hago con su verga, Volkov?- Le dice susurrándole al oído

-¿Qué hace?

-Su verga, me la como.- Horacio se baja del sillón, quedando entre las piernas del comisario, acerca sus manos a la cremallera y la baja, le da palmaditas en el muslo para que le ayude a bajar el pantalón, lo baja junto con los bóxer dejando ver el miembro semi erecto de Volkov.

-Al parecer tiene dos cabezas muy lindas, comisario.- Dice Horacio antes de meterse la mayor parte del miembro en su boca

-Joder.- Volkov da un brinco por la acción algo brusca, pone una mano sobre el hombro de Horacio, el cual lo voltea a ver sin dejar de chupar el miembro

Puede sentir como cada vez se va endureciendo un poco más el miembro del comisario dentro de su boca, pone su mano en la base del pene, empieza a subir y bajar junto con su boca, para intentar abarcar todo el falo, así que realmente los rusos la tenían grande.

Ya que siente el miembro del otro más duro que una roca, se lo saca de la boca por un momento sin dejar de estimularlo con su mano, necesitaba tomar algo de aire para lo que iba a hacer.

Quita la mano del miembro y se acerca un poco más al falo dándole un besito en la punta, sentía el sabor salado del preseminal, y empezó a meter el miembro de nuevo a su boca, hasta llegar al pubis

-Ah, Horaci..- Volkov se mordió el labio para no dejar salir un gemido, ese hombre tenía todo su pene hasta la garganta y se sentía increíble.

Con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar los testículos del comisario, haciendo que este pegara de nuevo un pequeño brinco en su lugar, mientras subía y bajaba su cabeza, tener la garganta profunda tenía sus ventajas. De repente sintió las manos de Volkov sobre su cabeza, este lo empezó a empujar hacia abajo mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba, Horacio intento tomar un poco de aire por la nariz, no le gustaba mucho esa práctica, se sentía un tanto forzado e incómodo al hacerla.

Volkov abrió los ojos, no supo ni en qué momento los había cerrado y soltó a Horacio, había sentido como este se tensaba, agarrándolo del hombro hizo que volteara a verlo, el de la cresta saco el miembro de su boca y se limpió con el dorso de su mano la boca

-Lo siento no tuve que haber hecho eso, me deje llevar.- Volkov se acercó más a Horacio dándole un beso, agarrándolo de la cintura lo alzo hasta quedar sobre su regazo.- Si hago algo que no te gusta, por favor dímelo.

-Está bien.- Sonaba la voz algo ronca de Horacio.- Esto me gusta.- Beso a Volkov, y empezó a pasar su mano por el pecho de este, metiendo su mano bajo la camisa, podía sentir los músculos finos pero tonificados del comisario, le sorprendía que tuviera una cintura tan estrecha y en sí que su cuerpo fuera delgado, pero que tuviera mucha fuerza.

-Yo también quiero ver.- Volkov empezó a jalar la playera de Horacio hasta sacarla, se acercó al pecho tatuado de Horacio y le dio un beso en el esternón, para después subir hasta el cuello del de la cresta, le gustaba besar por lo cual empezó a besar y dejar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello y bajo hasta encontrarse con un pezón y empezar a fastidiarlo, dándole mordiscos suaves y jalándolo un poco con los labios, podía escuchar pequeños gemidos que venían de Horacio, por lo cual empezó a bajar el pantalón del contrario, podía notar claramente que este ya estaba duro desde hace un rato, tal vez y hasta un poco húmedo, los pantalones deportivos que traía no le favorecían para nada, tenía muy buena figura, más ancha que la suya, estaba algo bronceado pero sus músculos estabas bien definidos, le saco el pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxer. Paso las manos sobre las nalgas de Horacio, estaban bien tonificadas era un gusto agarrarlas, volvió a besarlo sin dejar de tocar su cuerpo, de repente tenía unas ganas tremendas de explorar ese cuerpo de sujetarlo y sobre todo de poseerlo.

Empujo Horacio sobre el sillón, quedando ambos acostados, siguió besándolo explorando su boca, mordiendo un poco la lengua del contrario, metió una de sus manos debajo del bóxer del de la cresta, haciendo que este gimiera, se escuchaba muy bien, bastante bien.

-Vamos Volkov, yo ya no aguanto.- Le susurro Horacio al oído

-¿Qué quieres exactamente?

-Quiero esto.- Horacio agarro el miembro de Volkov con la mano.- Esto, dentro de mí.

Volkov se sentó en el sillón, se quitó los zapatos y también los pantalones junto con el bóxer, le termino de quitar el bóxer a Horacio y volvió a ponerse sobre él, quedando entre sus piernas, le dio unas jaladas al pene de Horacio haciendo que este gimiera un poco

-No me hagas esperar tanto bombón,- Le sonrió coqueto, Volkov volvió a besarlo mientras metía uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Horacio, el cual frunció un poco el ceño.- No tengo nada de lubricante.

Volkov lo pensó un momento, el tampoco traía nada, tal vez se odiaría después un poco por hacer esto, pero no quería lastimar a Horacio.

Agarro uno de los vasos que tenía vodka y metió dos dedos en el líquido

-Pero ¿Qué haces?

-Sé que no es lo ideal, pero lo último que quiero es lastimarte.- Se sentía un poco mareado por el alcohol, pero no era imbécil no se la iba a meter sin prepararlo. Una vez que mojo bien sus dedos volvió a intentar meter uno en la entrada de Horacio, mientras lo abría con los dedos, comenzó a besarle el pecho, mientras Horacio acariciaba el cabello grisáceo de Volkov.

Tenía tres dedos dentro de Horacio, mientras más los iba moviendo el de la cresta se iba moviendo más y podía sentir como se iba aprentando y empujando hacia su mano.

-Deja de torturarme, por favor.- Dijo Horacio mientras movía las caderas hacia la mano del comisario. Volkov saco los dedos de la entrada y agarro su cartera que estaba en la bolsa de su pantalón, de la cartera saco un condón

-¿Así que venía preparado comisario Volkov?

-Siempre hay que estar preparado.- Se colocó el condón y se acercó para besar a Horacio, subió una de sus piernas a su hombro y alineando su pene sobre la entrada empezó a entrar en él.

Horacio soltó un quejido, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía de esa forma, antes de llegar a la ciudad ya se sentía un monje y ahora tenía una verga rusa metiéndose por su trasero. Volkov lo agarro con ambas manos de la cadera empujándolo hacia su pubis, haciendo gemir a Horacio, acababa de meterse por completo

-Vol..ah..Volkov.- Horacio empezó a gemir con las embestidas del otro, le dolía muy poco a comparación con el placer que estaba sintiendo, no sabía como pero ese hombre a la primera había encontrado el punto exacto.

Volkov sin dejar de embestir agarro el miembro de Horacio haciendo que este gimiera aún más, y se cubriera los ojos con uno de sus brazos, nunca pensó que iba a admitirlo pero Horacio con el rostro totalmente rojo hasta su pecho se veía tremendamente adorable, se acercó al rostro de Horacio, la pierna que estaba sobre el hombro de volkov ya había caído de su lugar, quedando ambas piernas abiertas y a los lados de la cadera de Volkov.

-Quiero ver tu rostro.- Le dijo Volkov, mientras le quitaba el brazo de la cara a Horacio, este volteo a verlo, ambos sabían que ya no iban a durar tanto, habían bebido, sobre todo Volkov y aunque no quisieran admitirlo ambos tenían bastante sin tener sexo. Volkov sintiéndose casi en la cima del clímax, agarro por los hombros a Horacio empezando a embestir con más profundidad dentro de Horacio

-Ahh..Horaci..ahh.- Volkov empezó a gemir no podía ni formular una sola frase, hasta que sintió llegar el clímax y termino tumbado sobre el pecho de Horacio, el cual también respiraba rápidamente. Con la fuerza que le quedaba salió de Horacio, podía sentir algo húmedo sobre su abdomen, al parecer Horacio también se había venido, se quitó el condón y le hizo un nudo, después lo tiraría.

\----o--------o----------

Horacio despertó en su cama, se sentía descansado, como nuevo, se puso de pie y aunque sintió un poco de dolor en la cadera no le importo, se estiro, fue al baño a ducharse, cepillarse los dientes y salió de la habitación, estaba todo limpio no había ninguna señal de lo que había pasado

¿Y si lo había soñado?, Se cuestionó Horacio, no, no podía haber soñado algo tan vivido, además le dolían partes del cuerpo que no le tenían que doler, su celular empezó a sonar, asustándole, ya tenía que cambiar ese maldito tono.

-Si? Horacio al tono

-¿Qué pasa guarro?, estoy afuera de tu casa, ábreme.- Era Gustabo.

Horacio fue a abrir la puerta y dejo pasar a Gustabo.

-No me jodas, ¡¿Otra vez la cresta?!

-Hoy... estoy contento Gustabo.- Horacio le sonrió, no sabía si Volkov se había ido en la noche o que había pasado, pero se sentía muy bien.

-Lo empiezo a notar, con esa cara de puerco que traes

-Buenos días Gustabo.- Horacio volteo, era Volkov saliendo de su habitación, estaba vestido como siempre, no parecía que tuviera ni un cabello fuera de su lugar, el comisario camino hasta la puerta del apartamento

-Bueno, bueno, pero comisario Volkov, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Cuestiono Gustabo

-Su amigo Horacio me regalo un poco de sal, los veo a los dos en la comisaria, no lleguen tarde.- Volkov abrió la puerta pero antes de salir volteo a ver a Horacio. -Por cierto Horacio, muy buena sal la que me regalo.- Volkov salió del departamento, dejando a un Horacio reluciente de contento y a Gustabo muy desconcertado.

Fin.


End file.
